Sete chaves até você
by Kittara Nao
Summary: Oneshot. O que um pequeno colar com um simples e belo pingente de chave pode fazer com a vida de duas crianças? Foi esse mesmo colar que mudou completamente a vida de uma pequena menina de cabelos róseos e um jovem menino de olhos escarlates.


Naruto não me pertence e não me pertencerá nunca, até por que eu não quero mais graças as idiotices que o Kishi-jiisan anda fazendo.

* * *

_**Sete chaves até você**_

_-_

_-_

_-Ne ne, Itachi-kun! Que chave bonita é essa? – A pequena curiosa era Sakura, uma menina de seis anos e dois meses, cabelos curtos rosados e olhos verdes brilhantes. Curiosa que só vendo, a garota perguntava de tudo para todos e graças a isso tinha um conhecimento vasto para crianças de sua idade._

_-Minha mãe me disse que é a chave do meu coração e eu só devo dá-la a mulher que eu amar verdadeiramente. – O menino a respondera sabiamente. Uchiha Itachi desde pequeno era popular entre o sexo oposto. Aos seus sete anos e dez meses esbanjava charme por onde passava com seu curto rabo-de-cavalo, olhos escarlates e sua inocência infantil. Era um garoto sério na maioria das vezes e sua inteligência era algo impressionante, um verdadeiro prodígio._

_-Itachi-kun, você me ama? – Os olhos da pequena Haruno estavam cheios de esperanaça e anciosidade por sua resposta._

_-Ha-hai! – As bochechas do pequeno foram ganhando um tom avermelhado devida a imensa vergonha que sentia. Tentava a qualquer custo esconder isso da menina, coisa bastante inútil quando se tratava de Sakura._

_-De verdade verdadeira? – Seus rostos infantis estavam praticamento colados. Em outras circunstâncias haveria algumas doses de maldade nisso, porém, suas faces transmitiam a inocência da idade o que tornava impossível enxergar algo além de dois verdadeiros amigos. _

_-Un. – Seu rosto agora inteiramente coberto pela vermelhidão afirmou a pergunta da garota. Por mais que só tivesse sete anos, o carinho especial que tinha pela garota sempre conseguia o deixar constrangido de alguma forma._

_- Então dá ela pra mim? – A menina praticamente se jogara em cima do moreno. Agora ela estava em cima dele encarando-o diretamente seus olhos vermelhos como se implorasse para ganhar o pequeno pingente em forma de chave preso a um cordão de ouro branco._

_-Sa-sakura-chan! Eu já disse que é somente pra mulher que eu amar verdadeiramente! – Ele a tirou de cima de si com algum esforço e recuperou sua pose de criança séria. Não daria a ela de maneira alguma, não que não gostasse da garota, até pelo contrário gostava demais da mesma, porém tinha consciência que era pequeno demais para amar uma mulher da maneira que ela tem que ser amada para receber esse cordão._

_-Mas... Mas... Mas você acabou de dizer que me ama de verdade verdadeira! – Ela levou suas mãos às maçãs do rosto e fez uma voz chorosa, queria por que queria aquele colar. O achou tão belo que merecia que estivesse em alguém tão belo quanto ele. E quem melhor que ela mesma? Esse sentimento fazia com que a beleza da pequena aumentasse a cada dia._

_-Não disse não! – O menino mentiu. Mesmo sabendo que mentir era feio, sabia que era preciso, afinal tratava-se da futura senhora Uchiha! A única sorte que tinha , era que Sakura não percebia o que estava pretendo, queria fazer com que ela se esquecesse da pequena chave que estava pendurada no cordão. _

_-Disse sim! – Sakura apelava agora para sua melhor técnica,agora enchia seus olhos de lágrimas, quando não conseguia o que queria gostava de usar essa tática que quase nunca dava errado. Talvez assim conseguisse o objeto desejado._

_-Não disse não! – O pequeno Uchiha retrucou dando início a uma guerra que faria com que a menina de cabelos róseos esquecesse do belo colar de pingente de chave que iniciara toda essa discussão. Missão cumprida._

_

* * *

-Argh, Itachi! Há quantos milênios você não lava isso aqui? – A rosada agora com seus pré-doze anos apontava para uma caixa de vidro que um dia fora um aquário e que agora sabe-se lá que tipo de vida pré-histórica aquilo poderia abrigar._

_- Sei lá. Acho que desde que a Sara morreu! – Ele estava se referindo à sua falecida cobra d'água de estimação. A encontrara dentro de uma bota que pescara certa vez que fora passar o fim de semana com seu pai na cabana do lago, e que com muita insistência conseguiu levá-la para casa. Ainda lembrava da reação de sua mãe quando chegou com o animal dentro de uma caixa._

_-Isso faz quase três anos! – Foi inevitável para Sakura não fazer uma cara de nojo diante dos argumentos. Já para Itachi, não fazia a mínima diferença se o aquário estava limpo ou deixava de estar, não teria mais animal algum uma vez que Sara morrera por falta de cuidados dele._

_Sakura saiu da frente do aquário decidida. Ela e Itachi o deixariam como novo, quer ele queira, quer não. Aproveitou que o moreno estava distraído tentado fazer algum som com sua nova guitarra e levou a caixa de vidro para o banheiro, que no estado atual encontrava-se verde. A apoiou na borda da banheira e a virou, o que fez com que caísse junto da água uma pequena caixinha de metal trancada por sete cadeados. Curiosa do jeito que era, pegou o pequeno objeto, o lavou e tentou abri-lo, mas como já esperado, sem sucesso._

_- Itachi, vem cá rapidinho! – Ele largara sua guitarra e fora ver o que à menina queria. Sabia que se não fosse teria problemas futuros, uma coisa que seria bom evitar, principalmente quando esse problema era relacionado à menina de olhos esmeraldas._

_- O que é? – O menino escourou seu corpo na porta e viu a rosada tentar abri r desesperadamente a pequena caixinha de metal. Segurou sua vontade de rir da cena. Sempre achou a curiosidade dela uma das coisas mais engraçadas nela, a fazia passar por cada situação constrangedora que não gostava nem de lembrar._

_- O que é isso? – Perguntou transparecendo sua vontade de saber o conteúdo. Desde pequena tivera esse jeito, e aquela caixa, despertara sua atenção. O que poderia ter de tão especial para ser guardada literalmente a sete chaves?_

_-São os restos mortais da Sara! – Ele disse indiferente a qualquer tipo de reação que ela poderia ter. O que de fato não fora muito boa já que ela largou a caixinha no chão e soltou um gritinho de nojo. Itachi gargalhou gostosamente o que deixou sua amiga bastante confusa. Caminhou até a frente do objeto e o pegou dando em seguida levemente batidinha na testa da garota curiosa com quem dividia o ambiente._

_-Bobinha! Acredita em tudo mesmo! – Ele saiu do local carregando-a em sua mão, deixando uma Sakura curiosa e emburrada para trás._

_-Baka! – Foi a única coisa que disse antes de se virar e começar a limpar aquele aquário imundo. Um dia ainda descobriria o que tinha ali dentro. Ah se ia! E em meios de seus planos mirabolantes não notou que terminara o serviço sozinha._

_

* * *

Halloween! O dia do ano preferido da Sakura! Um dia inteiro de festas e doces sem motivos aparentes._

_Este ano, conseguira convencer o Uchiha a lhe acompanhar na festa da escola. Ele iria de anjo representando os dez mandamentos e ela de diabinha representando os sete pecados capitais. Foram inúmeras tentativas fracassadas até convencê-lo a estar onde estava._

_Aos seus dezesete anos, Itachi tornara-se um homem muito cobiçado, o que acarretava anualmente uma série de convites para bailes, festas, festivais, ou seja lá qual for o tipo de festividade comemorada. Além é claro, dos pedidos de namoro e convites para encontros, todos sempre recusados. Para ele fazia alguns anos que notara sua paixão por sua melhor amiga e sabia que a única digna de carregar o sobrenome Uchiha era a dona dos orbes esmeraldas._

_-Vem! Vem dançar! – Sakura praticamente o arrastava para pista de dança! Ele estava sentado àquela mesa desde que chegara e que logo depois fora se enchendo de meninas à sua volta. Não deixaria que seu melhor amigo fosse rodiado por aquele bando de abutres interesseiros da escola. Ciúmes? Talvez, bem provável._

_Não foi necessário muito esforço para que o Uchiha se soltasse. Os dois dançavam juntos, com os corpos colados um no outro. Tinham esquecido do mundo, de tudo e de todos aqueles que pudessem atrapalhar aquele momento. Sakura com os braços envolvendo o pescoço dele e ele segurando a fina cintura dela. Estava criado ali o clima perfeito para o primeiro de muitos beijos deles.

* * *

Aniversário de 21 anos de sua namorada. Estava uma pilha de nervos. Em cima da pia do banheiro estava a mesma caixinha que Sakura encontrara dentro de seu aquário anos atrás. Jogou água gelada em seu rosto. Era agora ou nunca. Pegou a caixinha e saiu do local._

_Sakura abria os presentes na sala junto com seus amigos e familiares, todos reunidos em volta de uma mesa de centro lotada de pacotes em embrulhos coloridos. Viu seu namorado sair do banheiro e sorriu para ele de modo doce, o sorriso que ele mais gostava._

_A cada passo dado Itachi ficava mais e mais nervoso. Estava a poucos centímetros dela segurando a velha caixinha e um pequeno molho de sete chaves. A hora era aquela, abriu o pequeno objeto e tirou de lá o conteúdo escondendo-o em sua mão . Deixou a caixa em cima de um embrulho e foi andando para trás de sua namorada._

_- Uma vez, uma menininha me perguntou... – Começou ele. Estava suando, prestes a cair duro ali mesmo. - Que chave bonita era essa. – Ele pôs sua mão à frente do rosto da rosada soltou o conteúdo da caixinha deixando-o pendurado entre seus dedos. Suas esmeraldas arregalaram-se e ela levou sua mão à boca. Flashs de sua infância passavam em sua mente e seus olhos encheram-se de água. – E eu respondi a ela que era uma chave muito especial, a que guardava meu coração e que só seria entregue à mulher que eu realmente amasse. – A essa altura a menina chorava de alegria e nervosismo, já imaginava o que viria a seguir._

_Ele abriu o pequeno fecho e rodeou o pescoço dela com o belo colar com pingente de chave. Respirou fundo e desceu um pouco ficando na altura de sua orelha para que pudesse lhe segredar o resto de sua fala. _

_- Ele ficou guardado a sete chaves todos esses anos esperando por você. Feliz aniversário, Haruno Sakura. Casa comigo?_

**Owari**

-

-

_Srta.T_

_

* * *

  
_

Minha primeira ItaxSaku, to até emocionada, espero que tenham gostado já que eu gostei bastante. Sugestões, críticas e elogios sempre serão bem-vindos.

Amo'cês

Kissys Kissys

Ja ne.


End file.
